A Dark And Stormy Knight
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Merlin gets into trouble and Percival helps him out - more than once. It's not slash unless you think like that... that's up to you.
1. The Ice

**This starts out as something serious and really does downhill once Percival gets involved. And Arthur does what Arthur is good at - the right thing at the wrong time. **

Merlin's breath rose as a great, white cloud as he huffed heavily. He stomped his way to the river, hoping to warm his feet a little. A thick blanket of snow had layered itself across the forest, and it would have looked nice, if it wasn't so desperately cold. Merlin flexed his fingers, trying to draw some life back into them and he swore as one of the water skins fell into the snow as the strap slid from his numb grasp. Huffing again Merlin grimaced as he put his hand into the snow to retrieve it. The effect made his hand tingle painfully. He shook his hand and exhaled another misty white breath onto his frozen digits in the hope of bringing them a little more warmth. It just seemed to make then ache even more. Merlin wrapped his arms around himself and stuffed his tingling hand into his armpit, hoping that might help. He found it didn't, the cold just seemed to seep from his hand, through his clothes and deeper into him. He sniffed as he reached the river back, looking at the layer of ice on the water.

This was the last of his chores, get some water and then he could huddle up in the alcove they had found with the rest of them. Merlin stepped down onto the bank, yelping as his foot slid and he bumped down painfully onto his backside. He gave a groan as his spine ached and the snow seeped into the seat of his trousers. He mumbled under his breath, cursing as he slowly moved and he banged against the ice. Merlin rolled his eyes, the ice across the top of the river was thick, so he now had to find some way of getting through it. He shuffled to the edge of the bank, shifting position to let one leg dangle over the side and he grabbed hold of a nearby rock to keep himself steady and bringing his foot back he slammed his heel against the frozen water. There was something of a satisfying crack, but peering over Merlin realised it wasn't enough to break through.

Gritting his teeth Merlin knelt up, taking a firmer grip of the nearby rock and bringing his leg up higher, tried to bring his foot down on the cracked area to break it open. On the bank his knee went out from under him, lifting up off the ground as his ankle, trapped under him, couldn't move under the pressure sending a shockwave of hot pain up his leg. It was almost pleasant against the cold.

Merlin grabbed for the bank, trying to take hold with his hands but it was too slippery and he realised he was continuing to tip. He scrabbled at the rocks but he couldn't do anything as his trapped foot flew upwards, throwing him backwards, arms flailing as he rolled in the air before his back crashed into the ice shattering under the impact, and he went in.

The cold slammed into him, and he gasped, trying to keep his head above water. His body just couldn't answer, for a moment, as the cold clamped down. Merlin couldn't even whimper, never mind scream, for help. All he could feel was cold, he pressed into his entire being. He had to get out of the water. He could feel the ice forming even as he struggled. Merlin fought and suddenly the palm of his hand slapped against the rocks. It latched there as something jabbed into his hand. Merlin kicked his legs, he was sure he was trying to that, it was too cold to really feel if he was moving and he yanked himself up onto the bank. He thought it was desperation but he might have just performed magic. His teeth clashed together, his body juddering as the cold air met damp, freezing clothes. Merlin lay on his side, bringing his knees up to his chest. His teeth slammed together so hard he thought they might break. Ironically the straps of the water skins still lay in his hands freezing to it he realised as the water slowly started to crystallize. And he still needed to fill them up.

Slowly, Merlin started to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Merlin with that water?" Arthur snapped.

"He's been gone a while," Gwaine added looking up.

Percival started to pull his cloak on and he put his head out of the screen they had built. The rest of the knights grumbled as he let in some cold air. However, they all frowned as Percival swore and disappeared out into the cold, dark night.

"What the hell are you doing?"

They heard his voice over the wind, and Percival stared at Merlin in horror. He held up the water skins. The five pouches danced in the air as Merlin shivered.

"I ggg…oooottt! the wa…wat…"

Percival looked Merlin up and down. Ice had started to form on every inch of him, and his skin was pale to the point of blue. He held up the skins and Percival saw the ice around Merlin's hand.

"Oh, you little fool!" Percival snapped. Merlin looked up, blinking and then fighting to get his eyes open, his eyelids were freezing together. Percival dived forward and picked him up, kicking aside the careful screening he dragged Merlin inside.

"Arthur, get out of the way!"

"Why? What?"

"Oh, just stay where you are then," Percival snapped irritably, kicking Gwaine out of the way instead. "We need to get him warm and quickly. Merlin?"

"I fe…l…l in, j…jus…t a bit, in…in…in…to the w…wa…ater," Merlin stammered. "I'mmm f…iiii…ne"

Managing to translate the gibberish was easy enough, since Merlin was damp and freezing. "No you are not. We need to get you out of those clothes, you'll freeze in them."

Percival manhandled Merlin roughly yanking off his scarf and then jacket before dragging his shirt over his head, Merlin cowered as his skin was exposed.

"Won't that make him colder?" Leon snapped.

"Don't be stupid, this will let the warmth get to his body, it can't fight it's way through wet clothes! Add some more wood."

"If we go that, we won't have enough to see us through," Elyan said. He blinked as Percival glared at him and Elyan decided not to argue, he added some more wood to the fire. "I'll go and see if I can get some more."

Merlin tried again to talk, not getting anywhere as his teeth continued to chatter painfully. Percival looked around.

"I need something to rub him down with, and then get a blanket ready," Percival ordered. Leon immediately scrabbled to find a blanket and Gwaine pulled out his cloak, handing over the red material to Percival.

"Will this do?"

Yep," Percival said.

Merlin spotted Arthur's look of outrage, at the casual use of the cloak that indicated that Gwaine was a knight of Camelot. He couldn't manage to voice any sort of objection so Percival casually screwed up the material and started to rub Merlin's arms with it in a vigorous fashion. The look on Merlin's face told Arthur that he was trying to pull away but he just couldn't seem to. Percival rubbed down every inch of Merlin's arms and torso, and as Leon held up the blanket Percival snapped.

"Hold it round him but don't put it on him. That will help the air circulate."

Merlin yelped a moment later. He hadn't even realised that Percival had loosened the laces of his trousers, but Merlin was picked up by Percival wrapping an arm around his waist and his other hand yanked Merlin's wet trousers down to his ankles, peeling the wet material away from him.

"Hey!" Merlin screamed in outrage, getting his hands to his groin.

"Shut up!" Percival said continuing to use Gwaine's cloak to rub Merlin down, going over his legs and glaring at the others.

"We really need to keep him warm now. Has Elyan got any wood?"

"A bit. It's not too damp, I dug underneath the stuff outside. It's cold out!" Elyan said easing his way back in.

"Think yourself lucky, you've not been in the river. Let the air get to you, take the coat off!"

Percival snapped orders at Elyan while he rubbed Merlin. Merlin yelped as Percival's hand went to close to his groin, rubbing the top of his thigh. Merlin clamped his hands tighter around his privates.

"Stop it!"

"No," Percival said. "Stop being so silly."

With that Percival discarded Gwaine's screwed up cloak and pulled off some of his layers. He had already taken off his chain mail much to his comrade's derision, but he was the warmest of them. Merlin squeaked as Percival grabbed him and lifted him. He was pulled onto Percival's lap and then Percival extracted the ends of the blanket off Leon, wrapping it around himself and Merlin, his arm tightening around the struggling servant.

"Percival!"

"It's the easiest way to keep you warm," Percival said, shifting so Merlin's bare feet were caught in the waves of heat of the fire. He could feel it now, all of them would be fine in the small space, but Merlin was still shivering even with the extra protection.

"Pin that back down, Elyan, and sit together as close as you can," Percival advised.

"You don't need to do that!" Merlin said, for the first time since he had come back his voice sounded normal, and not hampered by his chattering teeth.

"Shut up, Merlin," Percival said, which caused Arthur to frown. "Gwaine sit on this side."

"Pleasure," Gwaine said pressing against Merlin's back.

"Arthur have you got anything you can dry his feet off with?" Percival asked.

The king glared in outrage and then it was quelled under Percival's gaze. Even Merlin subdued as he caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"Arthur, he's just been in an icy pond. We were lucky he managed to get out without the water freezing over him. You can sit here if you like," Percival said, lifting Merlin a little, which caused Merlin to whine an objection. Arthur rummaged through his belongings.

"No, I can… I've got this…." And Arthur's cloak was the next one to fall to the cause.

Eventually Percival had to move, he made Merlin move as he passed him onto Leon, who sat with Merlin wrapped in his arms. It wasn't quite as nice as Percival, who was big enough to keep Merlin on his lap. Gwaine took his turn, cuddling Merlin and making him snigger with an ongoing repertoire of rude stories.

"I'll take him now," a voice with authority announced.

Merlin had given up on all levels of dignity. Under the layers of blankets he was naked, and he hardly reacted as Arthur put Merlin down in his lap, and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso, putting his head down on the king's shoulder.

"You're such an idiot Merlin."

Merlin snorted into the crook of Arthur's neck.

"Oh, excuse me, who was it that couldn't possibly have water that has been melted from snow, stuff that is right outside the door. Nnnnoooo," Merlin drawled sleepily. "It's go the river Merlin, get water from there Merlin, I'm a king I can't possibly have it any other way, never mind it's cold and wet and I'm the only one that ever has to go. The rest of you get to huddle in the warm."

"It's not just me that leaves you."

"You're the prat! They're the cabbage-heads… except Percival… he's all right."

"Thank you," Percival said reaching over to tuck the blankets around Merlin. Merlin huffed happily feeling very warm and settled and safe. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't want you dying Merlin. What would happen then? I mean I'm sor…"

Arthur paused as there was a low grunting noise in his ear. It happened again, slowly and steadily. He rolled his eyes, minimising his movements, tightening his arms around Merlin and smirking to himself as Merlin snored again. One of the few times he might have apologised and…

"For the love of… Merlin… you would, wouldn't you?"


	2. The Rain

**This one kind of snuck up on me, so I squiggled it out... I suppose more could follow... :-)**

"Where's Merlin?" Percival demanded.

"I sent him to the river for water," Arthur eventually said, his tone wary. All the knights stared at Percival as he frowned.

"It's raining," Percival said.

"We still need water," Arthur said.

"Yes," Percival drawled with excessive patience. "And it's raining, he could just stick the pot outside and let it fill up, what does he need to go to the river for?" Percival asked and then his frown deepened.

From outside there came a flash as the lightening streaked across the sky. A second later they all tensed as a thunderclap shattered the silence. Percival sighed and turned grabbing his wool cloak and holding it over his head disappeared out of the cave.

Merlin trudged along, holding the water skins, muttering under his breath. He turned and paused, looking up as the lightening flashed again and another crack of thunder seemed to cause the entire world to shudder. Despite being drenched and stuck in the middle of it, Merlin did have to admit there was something impressive about the storm.

Then he huffed as a fat raindrop smacked into his eye. Wiping it he turned giving a high pitched yelp as a huge shadow suddenly appeared in front of him. He almost fell backwards as it moved closer and then another flash of lightening lit Percival's face as he moved to Merlin's side to hold the cloak over him as well.

"Don't do that!" Merlin said staggering as a light nudge from Percival's elbow guided him closer to the large man. It also put Merlin into position in front of Percival so he could herd him in the direction he wanted.

"Come on, we need to get you dried off."

That comment almost made Merlin duck out from the safety of Percival's cloak. Quick as a flash Percival kicked him back into position, and Percival invaded what little remained of Merlin's personal space. It stopped the rain from hitting him but he would have to be quick to evade Percival when they returned.

The rest of them looked up as Merlin entered the cave, Percival keeping the cloak around them both until they were safely over the threshold. Merlin shot forward, holding up the water skins.

"Got it!" Merlin said in a bright voice, trying to hide the shivering. He attempted a getaway as Percival dropped his cloak, giving it a quick shake out and laying it on a rock. Then the knight went after Merlin.

"Oh, no, you don't."

Merlin yelped as Percival got him around the waist, lifting him up. Elyan took one look at Percival's face and obligingly got up to take the water skins from Merlin's hand.

"Hey!" Merlin said as Percival yanked the scarf from around his neck, and then started to pull on Merlin's jacket. Merlin wriggled trying to get away again as Percival used both hands to remove the item. Dropping the clothing Percival caught him again.

"I'm fine!"

"You're wet, and shivering," Percival informed him calmly. "Now, you can do as you are told and get out of those wet clothes, or I can hold you still while I get someone else to strip you."

Merlin's eyes widened as he turned to look over his shoulder at the man keeping a firm grip of him. Percival's expression matched his voice, entirely practical to the point of bored. He wasn't doing it to get at Merlin, as Arthur might. Percival, instead, wanted Merlin out of his wet clothes before he caught a chill and he would simply get it done. Glancing around Merlin realised that not a single one of the knights would argue if Percival ordered them to do it. None of them would dare.

Percival had said something to all of them, after the near freezing incident, and whatever had been said meant they had been occasionally more considerate and Percival now spent his time watching Merlin like a hawk. It made Merlin wish that he had asked Lancelot more about Percival's origins. The man himself tended to be extremely unforthcoming about things.

"Can I at least have some privacy?" Merlin asked resigning himself to the less embarrassing option. Judging by the looks on the rest of the knight's faces, it would have been just as bad for them. As he acquiesced they all seemed to sigh with relief.

"Yes," Percival said putting Merlin down by the fire. He glared at the cluster of knights by the fire. They had shuffled about to give Merlin room and now stared up a Percival uncertainly.

"Warm your backs," Percival ordered them, glaring at Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and Percival glared harder. It was Gwaine who eventually started them off, shuffling round so he had his back to the fire. In the end the rest of them had no choice but to follow at which point Percival turned back to Merlin.

"Hurry up, I want to get you by the fire."

Starting to seriously feel uncomfortable in his damp clothes Merlin decided the same. Under other circumstances Arthur probably would have found some way to keep Merlin busy, at least this way he would get an easy night, huddled by the fire. Percival picked up the top blanket from his bedroll and held it around Merlin so he could still let warm air circulate around him. The heat did nothing to make Merlin's clothing comfortable, so he started to strip.

Glancing up Merlin realised Percival's eyes stayed on him, a slight frown on his features as he assessed Merlin's body. Merlin shifted a little self-consciously and he felt more than glad when Percival wrapped the blanket around him and started to rub him down. Merlin couldn't really protest through chattering teeth. His eyes widened momentarily as Percival's hand moved lower, rubbing over his backside and legs. Merlin gripped the blanket to protect his modesty as Percival rubbed and used the same motion to push Merlin closer to the fire. As he shuffled closer Merlin waited for the inevitable.

It happened in no more than a second and Merlin felt the vibration as Percival spoke.

"It's fine now."

The rest of them turned around to find Percival sat down with Merlin in his lap, both of them wrapped up in the blanket. Merlin had put his head down, snuggling his face into Percival's neck, his bare feet and ankles hung close to the fire. Percival shifted to keep them away from the flames so Merlin didn't get burnt.

"Is he all right?" Leon asked.

"Cold, but if he's warmed up he should be fine. If you are not going to care for him you shouldn't bring him on these things. Does he even have a proper warm coat?"

Arthur looked stunned. "I don't know. Merlin never said."

"Well, he wouldn't, would he?" Percival snarled. "How many times has he been freezing cold because you waited for him to say so? If he comes out on these things then he needs proper blankets and warm clothes; and take your chain mail off Arthur, the heat will get to you better."

"I'm fine. The chain mail will warm up."

"It takes longer. The heat can't get through and when it does you'll cook."

"I'll help," Merlin said shifting a bit to try and get out of Percival's lap. The arms around him tightened like a vice. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Percival said releasing his grip a little.

"I can't help," Merlin informed Arthur, whose eyes narrowed. He stopped it when Percival gave him a corresponding look.

"Are you planning to hand him round again?" Gwaine asked.

"He's not as frozen this time," Percival rumbled. "If I need to move before he's warm someone else can have him."

"I'm not a communal toy," Merlin griped.

Percival ignored him and looked at Elyan instead. "Can you leave Merlin's clothes spread out somewhere so they can dry off, he's going to need them in the morning."

"Heck, these are soaking," Elyan complained as he picked them up, the water from Merlin's shirt running down his arm to dampen his own sleeve. He shook the material sending droplets everywhere. Percival rolled his eyes and the weather outside gave an obliging rumble to remind them of the storm. All of them tensed as the sudden loud sound. Merlin jumped in Percival's arms and he felt the knight's arm muscles clench around him anticipating him attempting to escape. Merlin decided not to try, even if he did get away, he would end up naked in the middle of the camp.

"Imagine being in them," Percival said to Elyan, who eyed the clothes and decided he didn't particularly want to. Instead he laid them out, the heat from the fire had started to spread through the cave. Now it was warm and Merlin felt toasty snuggled up with Percival.

"He'll make you pay for it," Merlin murmured.

"Let him try. There are things I will put up with from him but this is not one of them. I know you say you can take care of yourself but you seem to be very inept at it."

"I'm all right," Merlin announced, feeling seriously offended.

"Yes, because freezing to death is very responsible. What is that Gwaine?"

Gwaine looked at the small flask in his hand.

"It will help warm him up."

"Gwaine that will not help. And don't drink any yourself."

"You can't tell me what to do," Gwaine announced but Merlin noticed that Gwaine put the flask away, without taken so much as a sip from it. Merlin rested his head back on Percival's shoulder and let his eyes close. He relaxed, letting his breathing settle and his mind let the thoughts roam through his mind. It was nice to have a moment where he could be this quiet and he thought for a moment that he was dreaming until the rumbling vibration of Percival's chest told him otherwise.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you care about him Arthur, but you still treat him like he's nothing more than an object and it doesn't matter if it gets damaged," Percival said. "Does he even know you care?"

"Of course he does, I've died trying to help him when he got himself poisoned and when he went missing. I didn't give up looking for him."

"None of us did," Elyan said. "We just made sure the patrols directed themselves in a useful fashion, and we didn't have to put up with Gwaine."

"Huh?" Arthur snarled.

"Hey! There is nothing to put up with."

"Yeah, you really are that shallow," Elyan said.

"Hey, I care about Merlin too, protecting him nearly got me executed!" Gwaine sounded almost proud of that.

"It got you banished," Arthur pointed out.

"And who was it that Merlin went to for help to look after you when you went on that stupid quest?"

"What quest?"

"The one to the Perilous Lands," Gwaine informed Leon, who spluttered in shock.

"That is meant to be completed alone..."

"...And unaided!" Gwaine said brightly.

"I found the trident, and I didn't ask either of them to come along, I just got stuck with them."

"That violates the sacred trust of..." Leon started, and frowned as he wondered. Gwaine grinned at him.

"And who will you complain to...?" he asked. "The king? It's a stupid tradition, you put your sons through it and I will..." he tailed off for a moment and then said. "... I won't hold Guinevere back when she takes... certain body parts off!"

Arthur huffed and then went silent. "It's supposed to prove a prince's worth to his people."

"How about just being a worthwhile prince and king. Why do you need to go prancing across the countryside picking up tridents?" Gwaine asked. Percival's arms tensed as he sensed Merlin shudder and as he tightened his grip he realised Merlin had started laughing. The tremors increased slightly as Arthur replied, his voice outraged.

"I do not prance! And picking up the trident was a sacred trust revealed to me in a vision!"

"A vision?" Percival asked, hoping to conceal Merlin's frantic shuddering. He shifted his grip slightly, trying to get Merlin to control himself. "Why a vision?"

"Because that the way that it's done." Arthur said.

Percival frowned at him. "It does sound a little strange if you ask me, considering the laws on magic."

"It's not magic."

Percival frowned, his grip tightened on Merlin, who appeared to have gone very still in his arms.

"Seems oddly close," Percival said casually, which caused Merlin to stiffen slightly.

"I don't suppose it matters," Elyan said as he finished wringing out Merlin's clothes and spreading them out to dry. "Arthur's king now, and he's proved himself."

"Thank you," Arthur said somewhat tensely. "Is he all right?"

"He's sleeping," Percival announced. "He can stay where he is for a while before I put him to bed."

Merlin tried not to feel put out until Percival tightened his grip and murmured.

"You're just as bad. You let him do it to you and then play this game."

"You let me," Merlin murmured into Percival's neck.

"He'd just let you freeze to death," Percival said sounding angry and resigned.

"And you won't."


End file.
